Fabric innerducts, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,371, have been very successful in the communications industry. These innerducts are typically flattened and supplied on a roll which may have thousands of feet of the innerduct thereon. Such rolls are then provided at the construction site, and the innerduct is inserted into a conduit which may extend for many miles underground. However, when the innerduct is being dispensed from the roll, it might remain in its flattened condition making it much more difficult to thereafter insert a cable into a somewhat flattened compartment.
The need exists, therefore, for a mechanism which will assure that the compartments of an innerduct are open when being fed into a conduit.